


No presents

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin spend Valentine's day together





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alsalty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsalty/gifts).



> So happy birthday, Ray. It's probably not even the 11th over there anymore, but it is here! It took me ages to write this, but I forced (hehe) myself to write it anyway and I guess this is it? It takes place in the same universe as my teashop au, but a few years later. I hope you like it!

It’s valentine’s day and Obi-Wan told Anakin not to get him anything, so naturally he’s been searching for the perfect gift for him and then just gave up and got him chocolate and flowers. He hopes he won’t mind the cliché. 

The door opens and Obi-Wan is standing there, smiling at him. He looks amazing, even if he’s once again wearing a sweater. He can never let go of those, can he? He does really good in them, and they’re very soft. Very good for cuddling. 

Then Obi-Wan spots the flowers and chocolate, and looks at him disapprovingly. 

‘Didn’t we say no presents, Anakin?’ he asks. 

Anakin shrugs as Obi-Wan lets him in. ‘I just happened to… find this.’ 

‘I’m sure it was just lying around on the streets, right?’ Obi-Wan laughs. 

‘Not exactly…’ 

Obi-Wan takes the flowers and chocolates and presses a quick kiss on Anakin’s lips. 

‘Thank you. Now I have something for you too.’ 

‘Hey!’ Anakin protests, ‘I thought we said no presents.’ 

‘Then what am I holding?’ 

_Okay_ , Anakin thinks, _he wins_. 

Obi-Wan leads him to the dining room, and Anakin can’t believe what he’s seeing. Did he really prepare a fancy dinner by candlelight? That’s… sweet. Ridiculous, but sweet. 

‘Sit down,’ Obi-Wan suggests, and Anakin does. He notices the wine standing on the table and makes a mental note to be careful with that.

**

The dinner is actually amazing, and Anakin is so happy to see Obi-Wan again. Both of them have been busy lately, and quality time is rare. 

‘You know, you didn’t have to do this,’ Anakin says. 

‘Well..,’ Obi-Wan says, sounding nervous all of the sudden. ‘I actually wanted to ask you something.’ 

Anakin’s heart starts beating faster, as if he knows what’s about to happen. But he can’t… Can he? 

Obi-Wan breathes and then pushes his chair back to retrieve something from his pocket. It’s a small box. Anakin can’t believe what he’s seeing. This must be a dream. He stares at him wordlessly as Obi-Wan slowly gets down on one knee and opens the small box to reveal a ring. 

‘No way,’ Anakin whispers. 

Obi-Wan smiles, while Anakin blinks and wonders when he’ll wake up. There is no way Obi-Wan is about to ask him to marry him, right? 

‘Anakin Skywalker,’ he starts, and Anakin shakes his head in disbelief. This is too good to be true. Obi-Wan can’t help but laugh. ‘Will you marry me?’ 

Anakin stares in silence at him, at the ring, at the dinner. He’s unbelievable. He really did ask him to marry him. 

Then he realizes he actually has to give him an answer. 

‘Yes.’ He laughs. ‘Yes. Of course.’ 

**

Anakin had been right about the sweater, he notices, as he cuddles up to Obi-Wan. It’s very soft, and very good for cuddling. He stares at the ring now at his finger. It feels strange to be officially engaged now. But good. Very good. But there is one thing that still bothers him. 

‘Obi-Wan?’ 

‘Yes?’ 

‘I thought we said no presents.’


End file.
